


Oa Du Kí

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics), Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Các con nghe nhé, chú sẽ kể cho các con sự tích Green Lantern đi Oa lấy pin..."





	Oa Du Kí

"Không phải chuyện gì xảy ra cũng là lỗi của Zatanna!"

"Hay Constantine - J."

"Chừa chị mày ra - Mdm. Xan."

"Có ai thấy Deadman đâu không? - Swampy."

***

Boston Brand, tức Deadman, hôm nay được đảm nhận một trọng trách vô cùng vinh quang: trông trẻ cho Justice League. Không hiểu sao Darkseid quyết định xâm lăng Trái Đất đúng ngày lễ "Đưa con Đi làm", nên hắn bị kẹt lại canh Watchtower cùng độ một tá mầm non công lý.

Đúng hơn, nhiệm vụ được giao cho Guy Gardner, nhưng anh chàng uống say bí tỉ nên Boston quyết định nhập vào xác gã cho dzui. Giây phút hắn bước ra cửa, cả đoàn trẻ nhít ào đến víu cổ hắn xuống.

"Chú Guy, chơi đồ hàng với tụi con đi!"

"Chú Guy, làm con tê giác húc đổ tường đi!"

"Chú Guy, kể lại chuyện Batman đấm chú đi!"

Sau mười lăm phút đánh vật, Boston cuối cùng cũng nhét được bọn mèo con ngồi thành một vòng cung. Bao ánh mắt long lanh háo hức cùng những cái đầu nhấp nha nhấp nhổm vây quanh khiến lồng ngực hắn tràn ngập tự hào. Hắn đằng hắng,

"Các con nghe nhé, chú sẽ kể cho các con sự tích Green Lantern đi Oa lấy pin..."

(Boston cóc biết Oa ở đâu, nhưng cuối tuần nào hội Justice League Dark cũng họp nhau ở nhà Constantine xem đĩa lậu.)

***

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa, hàng chục năm trước khi các con ra đời, có một con khỉ tên là Hal Jordan. Cậy mình là phi công siêu hạng, lại bảnh giai, con khỉ làm mưa làm gió ở Công ty Hàng không Ferris, tự xưng là Mỹ Hào Vương, giết hại máy bay nhiều không kể xiết..."

"Chú Guy, sao chú lại kể bậy?"

"Ngoan nào con, để chú kể nốt. Phá hoại chán, Hal may mắn được Abin Chân Nhân thu làm đồ đệ, truyền cho bảy mươi hai phép thần thông biến hoá. Trước khi qua đời, Abin Sur còn đặt cho gã danh hiệu là Hal Nhọ Không, với hi vọng cuộc đời Hal sẽ không quá nhọ."

"..."

"Mấy đứa chả có khiếu hài hước gì cả..."

***

"--và cứ như vậy, toàn bộ Coast City bị phá huỷ!"

Bọn trẻ bịt miệng kinh hoàng.

"Trong cơn đau đớn, Hal Nhọ Không hoá thân thành Parallax!"

Lian và Jai bấu chặt lấy nhau.

"Gã bay lên Thiên đình ép buộc các Bô Lão quay ngược lại thời gian để cứu Coast City. Sịp Hoàng Đại Đế nổi trận lôi đình, cử thiên binh thiên tướng ra ngăn cản. Phi tiêu của Nightwing, tốc độ của Flash, giây thừng của Wonder Woman đều không thể ngăn được Hal. Sau cùng, họ phải nhờ đến sự trợ giúp từ Lantern mạnh nhất -- Như Kyle Phật Tổ!"

Bọn nhóc chúi đến để nghe cho rõ. Boston làm bộ ghé xuống nhìn quanh quất, thấp giọng, "Các con có biết chuyện gì xảy ra không?"

Lũ trẻ lắc đầu quầy quậy.

"Parallax bị giam xuống dưới một tảng đá nặng nghìn cân (từ thường gọi là 'bia mộ') để chờ ngày Đức Phật đầu thai đi ngang qua, sẽ giải thoát cho gã, và giúp gã tu thành chính quả!"

"Đức Phật đầu thai thành chú Kyle phải không ạ?"

Boston xoa đầu Iris Bé.

"Cháu tôi giỏi ghê cơ!"

***

"Các con, danh hiệu mới của Kyle là gì nào?"

"Bạch Đăng!"

"Bạch Đăng được ban cho báu vật gì nhỉ?"

"Nhẫn Trắng Xin Cơm và Cà Sa Sự Sống!"

"Thế bọn thực thể vũ trụ muốn làm gì Bạch Đăng?"

"Đâm xuyên!"

"Để làm gì?"

"Điều khiển Nhẫn và Cà Sa!"

"Rất tốt!" Boston vỗ tay nhiệt liệt. Khoé mắt hắn cay cay -- chưa bao giờ sự nghiệp bóp méo trẻ thơ của hắn lại thành công như thế.

***

"Hal đại ca, yamete!" Một thằng bé mặc áo trắng quằn quại dưới đống chăn. "Oshiri ga itai!"

"Giãy mạnh hơn con, thế, đúng rồi! Như vậy mới diễn tả được nỗi tuyệt vọng của Bạch Đăng khi sa vào Động Sapphire!" Hắn quay lại vẫy tay, "Đến lượt con kìa."

Một thằng bé khác cầm nhẫn anh dũng nhảy lên sân khấu.

"Yêu quái kia, hãy xem Nhẫn Như C** Ý của ta đây!"

***

"Khi bạn niệm chú là con phải ôm Vòng Ch*m Cô lăn lộn nhé."

"...Vòng Kim Cô chứ?"

"Cái đó đặt ở trên đầu..."

***

"Chú Guy, bạn ấy không cho con làm Phật Salaak!"

"Đằng ấy là Killo Bồ Tát cơ mà!"

Trong lúc hai đứa cãi lộn, một bé gái chùm giẻ đen nép vào xó nhà, trầm giọng.

"Ta là Quan Âm bố mày đây."

***

Khi các thành viên Justice League lê lết trở về sau trận chiến, không gian sinh hoạt văn hoá đang sôi động hơn bao giờ hết.

"Sư đệệệệệệ!" Lian gào từ một đầu căn phòng.

"Nhọ Khôôôôôông!" Iris gào trả lại.

"Sư đệ!"

"Nhọ Không!"

Bọn chúng chạy đến ôm chầm lấy nhau.

"Sư đệ, ta xin lỗi đã bỏ rơi sư đệ!"

"Hal đại ca, đệ hứa sẽ không bao giờ nghi ngờ huynh nữa!"

Mọi người trợn ngược mắt. Cùng lúc đó, Guy Garder ôm đầu lồm cồm bò lên từ ghế sô pha.

"Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Darkseid đánh đến hả??"

***

"--ra là Deadman bày trò?"

Guy rầu rĩ gật đầu, úp mặt vào cốc bia.

"Camera theo dõi ghi được cảnh thằng chả nhập vào tao trong toilet. Vợ chồng Wally chắc đang chuẩn bị ám sát tao."

Kyle vỗ vai gã thông cảm.

"Vui lên đi, ít nhất anh còn được làm Guy Bát Giới."

Hal đã đuổi theo an ủi Carol sau khi chị nghe tin sét đánh mình là ngựa Bạch Long. Riêng John vẫn nhìn đáy vại bia lẩm bẩm, "Tao giống Sa Tăng chỗ nào?"

***

Mất vài tuần lẩn tránh cùng thề sống thề chết là họ không thấy Boston Brand đâu, Justice League Dark cuối cùng đã dám thò mặt về đại bản doanh. John tặc lưỡi cầm lên chồng đĩa thuê ở phố Tàu xem dở, dùng mép tay áo chùi đi lớp bụi dày. Tiền phạt quá hạn chắc đã đội lên gấp năm lần giá trị thật, nên gã quyết định giữ làm của riêng luôn.

"...Cái quần gì đây?"

Gã dí sát vỏ đĩa lên mắt, xác nhận là tên các tập phim đã bị gạch xoá đi vài chỗ rồi viết thế lên trên, trở thành những tựa vô cùng cụ thể:

"Hal Nhọ Không đại náo Watchtower"

"Hal Nhọ Không ba lần đánh thắng Sinestro"

"Ngưu Ollie gặp Bà Lance Sát"

"Bạch Đăng thu phục Hồng Hài Roy"

...

John đọc hết qua một lượt, gãi gãi cằm.

"Thế là cuối cùng Hal đắc đạo thành Đấu Chiến Thắng League?"

Vừa lúc đó, Zatanna khoác tay Madame Xanadu hồ hởi bước vào. Cô nàng vứt vào lòng Swamp Thing một chồng đĩa cao ngất ngưởng,

"Tây Du Kí xem chán rồi, hội mình cày Thiên Long Bát Bộ đi!"

End.

===========================

Deadman từng nhập vào thằng Cải chạy vòng vòng trong GL #93, tôi không chém gió nhá :)))


End file.
